


Thrown into Manhattan

by Niramisa



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fili is transported into our world, M/M, Others are too, will have romance scenes later on in the fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:45:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niramisa/pseuds/Niramisa
Summary: On an afternoon walk, June and her dogs find a passed out Fili bleeding in an alley. With help from her brother Alan, they close his wounds. But Fili isn't the only one that has come to this world.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction, feel free to leave constructive criticism. I'll try to upload once or twice a week.

New York is always nice in the late Spring, especially in Manhattan. All you really need is a pair of jeans, a nice t-shirt and a light jacket. June decided to take her two Dobermans, Mikey and Mia, on a nice walk around the neighborhood in the late afternoon around 4 p.m.. “That was a nice walk, huh babies?” she asked her dear companions. They barked which made June smile ‘My babies are so smart.’ she thought. She took out her keys to the front door and Mikey begun acting antsy and started whining, like he was nervous but didn’t know what to do. 

“What’s wrong baby?” June asked him worriedly. Trembling and tugging on his leash, Mikey slipped out of his collar. As soon as he was free, he ran off down the block and around the corner as fast as his legs could carry him. Her heart seemed to drop into her stomach as she screamed after him, “Mikey!!!!!”. June and Mia ran after him, but just as they caught up, he turned down an alley. June had been afraid of the dark since she was a child so when she saw Mikey disappear into the darkness, she hesitated, but the sound of Mikey barking and growling steeled her resolve and she stepped into the alley.

“Get out of here you stupid dog!” she heard someone shout. When she got close enough to see, it was a man in a black hoodie and torn jeans and there was Mikey, crouched low and barring his teeth, standing over a small mass on the ground. Before June could say anything the man ran off. Mia started whining and tugging towards Mikey. June hesitantly stepped closer to the mass and noticed it shift, ‘is that a person?’ she thought to herself. “Hello?” she asked, “are you OK?” she added as she crept closer to the body on the ground. The person groaned weakly in response, June tried to turn them over to see their face but the feel of something warm and wet caught her attention. She looked at her hands and they were covered in blood. “Holy shit!!” she panicked, quickly turning them over then froze. It was a man, but June knew this man. She had seen him dozens of times in the last few years. She had seen him slay orcs, goblins, giant spiders and survive the aftermath of rock giants battling to the death. “Fili?” she whispered in shock, ‘How is this possible? How is he here? What do I do?’ she silently panicked as a million thoughts flew through her head. The sound of Mia’s whining, however, calmed her down, albeit slightly. “Mia, Mikey, go home.” she commanded weakly, the dogs reluctantly turned and headed towards their apartment. June took off her jacket and draped it over his shoulders to cover the growing blood stain on his clothes. She then took his arm and hoisted him onto her back, ‘‘God, he’s heavy.’’ she said to herself as she struggled to handle his weight.

June carried him as fast as she could to her apartment, heart pounding and ignoring the curious stares of her fellow New Yorkers. Once inside she carefully laid him onto her bed, took her jacket, his weapons, coat, boots and tunic and placed them on a chair on the other side of the room. She then grabbed her phone, scrolling through her contacts she found “Alan :)” and quickly tapped the call button. Cell phone to ear, she grabbed a random shirt from her dresser drawer and firmly pressed it to his back, listening to the ring back tone. “Pick up… come on pick up, please.” she pleaded. “Hey, June what--” “Alan, I need you to get here, now!” she interrupted. “What’s wrong?” Alan asked, now on high alert due to the sheer panic in her voice. “Please Alan, I don’t know what to do, he keeps bleeding, please!” she begged on the verge of tears. “Who’s bleeding June!?” He asked maybe a little louder than he intended. “There’s no time just get here please. He‘s dying!” she shouted. Tears now freely falling down her cheeks. “OK, OK I’m on my way, just stay calm. Where’s his wound?” Alan asked. June breathed for a minute, “On his back, I think it’s pretty deep.” she said once she calmed down enough to speak, “I have a shirt pressed against it.” she added. “Good, keep it there, i’ll be there in 15 minutes.” he told her. They hung up and June continued to press down on Fili’s wound. She heard him whimper, ‘probably from the pain’ she thought. “Sorry, we’ll fix you up real soon I promise.” she told him, although she wasn’t sure he could even hear her. After what felt like hours, there was a knock on her door, “it’s open!” she shouted. The door opened and Alan rushed into the apartment. “June, where are you?” he asked aloud from the living room. “in my room!” she shouted back. Alan opened the door, put the medical bag he brought on the floor next to the bed and replaced her hand on the shirt with his. “Alright, get me a rag and a bowl of warm water.” he told her. She hastily got up and headed to her kitchen to get the supplies followed by Mikey and Mia. When they got back to the room Alan had the bloodied shirt in his hand, dabbing the wound. “The bleeding stopped, you did really good June. why don’t you wait in the living room, yea?” he said as he gently took the bowl with the rag in it from her shaking hands. “Yea, OK.” she replied slowly then turned to leave. Before she opened the door, she looked back and saw Alan cleaning the wound, it looked to be a rather large stab wound. June shuddered as she realized Fili could possibly die right on her bed, how would she bury him? Where would she bury him? She remembered that dwarves were usually encased in stone not coffins, and weren’t buried at all. How could she possibly do that for him? She looked at Alan, watched the focus on his face, saw the confidence in his hands as he tried to stitch up the wound. ‘No,’ she thought, ‘he will not die today, he can’t.’ then turned and left the room, closing the door to let them both have the privacy they needed.

It felt like forever before Alan opened the bedroom door again all cleaned up. “OK, he’s clean and stable for now, he had a really big stab wound on his back June. How’d he even get that? Who is he?” he asked with increasing worry. June had to think for a moment, ‘Should I tell him or lie?’ she quickly debated in her head, ‘If I tell him who he is, he won’t believe me, if I lie… i’ll be lying to my brother, the one thing we swore not to do to each other. But if I tell him, he’ll just think I’m lying anyway. He’ll think I don’t trust him… ’ June took a deep breath, “I was coming home and Mikey ran off. I chased after him into an alley where we found him on the floor bleeding, about to be mugged, so I brought him home and called you.” She rambled, “His name is Fili, I’ve seen him a few times.” She added quickly. ‘Not a lie, but not the whole truth… should be good enough.’ she thought. Alan nodded, “OK, well you should notify his family, they’ll want to know where he is, and get him to the hospital.” “NO!” she shouted, “uh..umm, he… he doesn’t have insurance. I’m pretty sure.” she finished softly while folding her arms. Alan sighed, “Fine, i’ll be back tomorrow to check how he’s doing. When he wakes up, give him two of these in a cup of water. Make sure they’re fully dissolved before he drinks it. if anything happens, call me immediately doesn’t matter what time, got it?” June nodded, “Thank you for coming, I literally don’t know what i would’ve done if you didn’t answer… he probably would’ve died on my bed…” she swallowed hard at the thought. “Hey, don’t think about that now, he’s stable, he’s stopped bleeding and he’s all patched up. He’ll be fine, OK?” she told her, rubbing her arms. She stepped into his arms and nodded against his chest. After a while they separated. “Alright, i’m going now, i'm double parked and i'm pretty sure i have a ticket now.” he chuckled. “Sorry, i'll pay you back, i promise.” she said apologetically. “Don't worry about it sis, it's not your fault. I'll see you tomorrow. Bye.” he replied as he walked towards the front door. June opened it for him as he swung his bag over his shoulder. “Bye, Alan.” June said then watched him get in his car, they said goodbyes one last time and she closed the door. She leaned against the door with a long, drawn out sigh. June sauntered back to her bedroom to find Mikey and Mia both lying at the foot of the bed and Fili on his back, shirtless, wrapped up in bandages with the covers up to his waist, a thin layer of sweat covering his skin. She hesitantly stepped up to him and felt his forehead with the back of her hand. ‘No fever, that’s good.’ she thought. Noticing the bowl filled with now bright red water and containing the blood soaked rag, June picked it up and put it in the bathroom sink. “I’ll deal with this later.” she voiced aloud, to whom, she had no clue, but it made her feel better nonetheless.

Grabbing another rag from the closet near the bathroom, June ran it under cool water then proceeded to wring it out thoroughly. She padded back into her room, sat on the edge of the bed and very carefully wiped the sweat from his abdomen and arms, pointedly ignored the blush steadily creeping up her cheeks. She moved to his face next, wiping his forehead then the front and back of his neck. Fili sighed softly, June could feel his muscles relax slightly as she cleaned him. When she was done, she sat back to look over her work. The movie screens definitely did not do him justice, smooth, fair amber blonde hair long enough to rest against his shoulders, light skin with a slight tan and a hard, compact body that could've been sculpted by Michelangelo himself. Small scars were scattered across his frame, June wondered what kind of shenanigans he and Kili got in caused them. She wondered just how many he actually had. Her fingers twitched and she shot up from the bed as if it was on fire. ‘What is wrong with me? He was literally bleeding to death two hours ago.’ she chastised herself ‘How’d he even get here? Is his brother here too? Oh my god what if he is!? What if he out there somewhere dying in the street!?’ June started to panic, she grabbed Mikey and ran out the door, leaving Mia to watch over Fili. 

She ran back to the alley and began tearing it apart, shouting out Kili’s name. “Mikey, help me out here.” June and Mikey searched the area for hours but did not find Kili. By the time they got home it was dark out and she was exhausted, physically and emotionally. June checked on Fili one more time then went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. Once her pajamas were on, she grabbed a small pillow and throw blanket. June went to sleep on the couch in her living room, falling into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

June woke up to the sound of barking. She stretched on her now lumpy cushions, the incessant barking increasingly getting louder. Looking at the clock on her DVR, she saw that it was 7:42 a.m., June cringed. ‘It’s too early for all this noise.’ she thought as she flung back the covers and got off the couch. Padding to the source of the noise, June paused mid-step and remembered all that happened yesterday, she then took off towards her bedroom in a panic. Flinging the door open, she found Mikey, Mia and Fili… playing. Everyone froze. “What the hell!?” June shouted, “you guys scared me!”. Mia jumped off the bed and sat in front of June, wagging her tail, waiting to be petted. June, being the sap she is, knelt down and pressed her forehead to Mia’s, rubbing her ears. June stood up and walked back to the door to open it. She held the door open with her arm and stepped to the side, “Alright, you two, out.” the dogs pranced out the room. June stared at the where the dogs disappeared, trying desperately to figure out what she would say to Fili, coming up with nothing. June turned to find steel blue eyes staring back at her. ‘Storm clouds,’ she thought, ‘they look like dark, storm clouds.’ She felt warmth flood her cheeks as she realised she was staring. “Good morning, Fili. My name is June, how are you feeling?” she asked. “How do you know my name?” he asked suspiciously. “That’s.... really hard to explain, i’m afraid. For now, just know I mean you no harm.i give you my word.” she said “Um, you probably have a lot of questions,” she added slowly as she walked to the bed and sat at the edge, “Ask away. However I think it would be best if you did so one at a time.” Her voice was surprisingly calm given that she was very nervous. June waited for a moment, silently panicking as she was met with silence. “Where am I?” Fili asked, his voice raspy and scratchy. “You’re in my home and this is my bedroom.” June said. Fili blushed a little and averted his eyes for a moment. “How- How did i get here?” he stuttered. “I carried you here after I found you in an alley- well Mikey found you and brought me to you. You had a really big wound on your back and lost a lot of blood so I had my brother fix your wounds after I stopped the bleeding.” she said. “Mikey?” he asked. “The male dog.” June said. “Oh.” he said as he nodded staring at his hands. Something seemed to flash behind his eyes and his breathing got quicker, “My brother-” he started in a panic. June grabbed his hand to calm him, “He wasn’t with you. After you were patched up, I went to look for him, I searched all night but I couldn’t find him. I’m sorry, but if he’s around we’ll find him, I promise.” she said, squeezing his hand hopefully to reassure him. He seemed to calm only to tense a moment later and pull his hand away, “How did you know to look for him?” he asked, voice tense and eyes narrowed. “Same reason I know your name. But as I said, I mean you no harm, that applies to your brother too.” she said looking straight into his eyes. Fili opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by June’s cellphone ringing. “I should get that,” she said, “I’ll also get your medicine while i’m out there. Please don’t move too much, don’t want you popping those stiched now do we?” she left the room and padded around the couch to pick up the cellphone that was now on the floor. “Alan :)” it read, she hit answer as she stepped into the kitchen, “Hey Alan, what’s up?” she grabbed a glass and turned on the faucet. “Hey, just letting you know i’ll be over, around 9. I'm bringing chris too, he wants me to take him to Chinatown and it’s on the way so.” Alan rambled. “Alan, I already told you I don’t mind you bringing Chris around. In fact you should bring him around more often, I feel like I don’t know him.” she said as she filled the glass. June walked back to the room. “By the way, Fili just woke up, i’m about to give him the meds.” she said as she placed the glass on the nightstand by the bed and opened the medicine bottle, dropping two capsules into the water. Watching as they fizz and bubble, she felt Fili staring at her. She looked to see the blatant look of confusion on his face, making the same face until she realised he didn’t know what a phone was. She smiled and said “Hang on Alan,” taking the phone from her ear and pressing “speaker”, “Okay continue.” “I said, remember to give him two capsules.” he repeated. Fili stared, eyes wide, at the scratchy voice coming from the small chunk of metal. June giggled a little, “What?” Alan said over the phone, seemingly confused. “Nothing, nothing. They’re dissolving now, can I give him something with it? We haven’t really had breakfast yet.” she asked. “Yeah, that should be fine, just nothing too heavy.” Alan replied. “Okay, thanks. I’m gonna go make some oatmeal, i’ll see you guys at 9.” she said “Alright, make sure he doesn’t pop his stitches please, I don’t have my medical bag with me and i’m already outside. Bye.” he said. The click from the phone signaled the end of the call. 

June handed the device to Fili, “This is called a cell phone, we use it to talk to people over a long distance. Kind of like your ravens but more immediate.” she explained as he examined the phone, flipping it over and feeling the edges. “Who made this?” he asked transfixed with the sleek design and light coming from the cell phone. It was about the size of his whole hand but a tad bit narrower. The screen took up most of the front of the phone. It was thin but had a little weight to it. The frame was a silver metal along with the back of the phone, on the bottom of the front had a small logo of the brand of phone and had three black buttons on the back. “A company makes millions of them, most different, some the same, and sells them, some cheap, some very expensive. This one was somewhere in the middle.” she said as she watched him become familiar with the piece of metal. He handed the phone back to her, “How does it work?” he asked. “Well… “ june paused, realising she didn’t quite know, but she knew the basics. “Each phone has a special number, if you want to reach a certain person you put that number into your phone and press this green button,” she showed him the small green icon on the bottom of the phone screen shaped like an old handset from retro phones. “Then it sends a signal to this really big metal barrel with metal board on it, that we put in the sky called a satellite. The satellite than sends the signal to the phone with the number you wanted. That phone will make this ringing sound or play music if they choose, and the person will answer and you can have a conversation right then and there.” June tried to explain as simple as possible without sounding like she was talking to a child. “Kind of like magic.” she added with a small smile. “Here,” she handed him the glass with the now fully dissolved capsules, “you should drink this.” Fili gulped down the drink, only realising then how dry his throat was. It tasted awful but he was appreciative nonetheless. 

“Thank you.” he said, “You're welcome, can't have you dying of thirst after we just healed you.” she said with laughter in her voice. “No,” he said, “for everything… for saving me. I… am indebted to you.” a heavy silence fell, June knew how important being indebted was in dwarf culture. Those who couldn’t repay a debt were considered to have no honor and she was pretty sure it was punished by cutting of your hair. “How about you teach me how to throw knives in return? I’ve always wanted to learn but no one here can really teach me.” June said with a sparkle in her eyes. ‘that should be an easy one, he’s practically a master at that’ she thought. Fili smiled, “Sure, I can do that.”. It felt as if her breath froze in her chest, the blush that warmed her cheeks before came back in full force, the easy smile, showing his dimples in his cheeks. Fili was literally breathtaking. She turned to look at the wall and let out a breathy laugh. Out of nowhere her stomach growled long and loud, Fili laughed and June turned absolutely scarlet. “I’ll go make that oatmeal now. It took about twenty minutes to make all the oatmeal, pour orange juice and slice some fruit. She brought the food in the bedroom on a tray. Mikey and Mia had returned to the room by the time she got back and were laying on the floor near chair. “All I’ve got for now is oatmeal and pancake mix, unfortunately.” she said as she put the tray down in front of him. Fili mumbled a thanks as June left him to eat in peace and left the door open just a little.

After eating, Fili put his shirt back on and left the room. June was sitting on the couch, eating her breakfast when he sat down beside her. He was quiet for a while, which made June slightly nervous. She knew what he wanted to ask so instead of waiting for him to figure out how to ask, she took a deep breath and said “You're not in Middle Earth anymore.” it came out a little louder than she intended but she didn’t focus on it. June didn't look up from her oatmeal, she waited for Fili’s reaction for what felt like minutes. “Well, that explains the... “phone” and your clothes and your home. We don’t really have stuff like this,” he pointed at the lamp near the sofa, “back home.” he said, “so where exactly are we?” June thought for a moment. “It’s another version of your world. But there’s something that might be hard for you to take…” she paused, not really knowing how to tell him this, so she decided to just tell him, “there’s only humans here.”. June waited for Fili to react but he just stayed silent so she went on, “Dwarves, Elves, Hobbits, Skinchangers, Wargs, Goblin, Orcs and Dragons are all believed to be myths here.” she finished her food and stood up. “I owe you a full explanation, I know. But that's going to have to wait til I get back.” she said as she walked back into the kitchen to wash and put away her dishes. “Why is that?” he asked from the living room, “I have to go back out and look for your brother. If he did come to this world, it will be really dangerous for him to be out there on his own. When Alan and Chris get here, I’ll leave.” A whine came from the bedroom and June smacked her forehead, “I forgot about my babies. OK, i'm gonna walk these two and come back, I shouldn't be gone for more than fifteen minutes. You should probably get back to bed and rest. If Alan saw you were up already he’d kill me.” June rushed to get ready and ran out the door with MIckey and Mia in tow.

When june got back, Fili was back in the room reading a book he apparently got from the shelf in the living room. She took of the leashes after closing the front door. ‘It’s almost nine now.’ she thought, ‘I wonder how this will play out... ‘ she sighed and prayed nothing will go wrong. 

After another half hour or so, the doorbell rang. June opened it to find a very nervous looking Alan and a smiling Chris behind him. “Hi guys, come in. Fili’s in the room, Alan.” she said as they entered. Alan hummed and made his way to June’s bedroom. “How are you Chris?” she asked, “I'm fine, how are you June?” “I’m good, the babies are keeping me pretty busy.” she laughed. “That’s good, Alan’s been keeping me busy too.” he said “oh, I bet he is.” Chris blushed a little and June laughed, “come on, let’s get something to drink.” june said as she pulled him into the kitchen.

“Oh, you’re awake.” Alan smiled, “I’m Alan, June’s brother. It’s nice to meet you.” “I’m Fili.” he said as he extended his hand. The two shared a handshake and Alan sat on the far end of the bed. “So Fili,” he said, “how do you feel?” “a little sore but fine.” Fili said. “Are you sure? That wound was pretty deep.” Alan asked, “I heal faster than most” is all Fili said, “Alright, then. Do you mind if I ask how you got that wound Fili?” “I was stabbed.” “Do you know by who?” Alan asked, Fili thought for a moment, “No.” he said. Fili thought it best not to say he was stabbed in the back by an orc that swore to kill off his family. “Alright then. I need to check your stitches now, can you take off your shirt and face the wall for me?” Alan asked. Alan checked the stitches and Fili put back on his shirt, they both asked questions related to the injury and were finished with the check up after a few minutes. Alan left the room and walked back to the living room to find Chris and June petting Mickey and Mia. “June, can I talk to you for a minute?” he asked, “sure, in the kitchen.” she said.


	3. Author's note

Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I lost my glasses and couldn't find them for the life of me. But now I can continue writing and editing chapters yaayyy!

still working on the third chapter with my cool new glasses.


End file.
